CreateClan Challenges
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: These are my challenges for CreateClan!
1. The Blood I was Born With

This is Challenge #1 for CreateClan!

**Title: **Taunted

**Summary: **Dustin, a small black kittypet was found on the border by an EchoClan patrol. They take him into their Clan, and Dustin, whose name was changed to Jaykit, is welcomed with open paws, by some cats. Jaykit is taunted because of his kittypet roots. On the outside, Jaykit is perfectly fine but on the inside, he is torn and broken. He doesn't want to be taunted forever, he wants to prove that he can be as good as a warrior as everyone else.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me!" I squealed as a group of cats surrounded me. I covered my face with my small black paws, I was shaking in fear.

"We won't hurt you." A she-cat's soft voice soothed. I opened my left eyes to see a gray she-cat. She smiled warmly towards me. _I think I can trust her. _

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Dustin." I mewed.

"He smells like a kittypet." A black tom scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" The she-cat asked, ignoring the tom.

"I don't know." I frowned. _What am I doing here? I don't even remember how I got here. _

"I'm going to take him back to the Clan. Blackstar will let me keep him, I know it." The she-cat announced, picking me up. I flinched at first but soon I just let her carry me.

"Mistflower, what have you got?" Blackstar asked.

"We found this kittypet on the border. He doesn't remember how he got there, or who his family is. I brought him to the Clan." The she-cat, Mistflower mewed.

"Bring him into the nursery. Perhaps your sister will care for him." He mewed. She nodded and carried me into a weird-looking den.

"Blackriver, will you take this kit and care for it?" Mistflower asked, dropping me in front of a black she-cat.

"Where did you find him?" Blackriver narrowed her eyes.

"I found him on the border, he's a kittypet. I couldn't leave him there, will you please take him?" Mistflower asked.

"What's his name?" Blackriver asked.

"Dustin." I told her.

"That's no Clan name, we'll have to change that." Blackriver frowned.

"You can name his whatever you want. Will you take him?" Mistflower repeated.

"Alright, I'm sure Shadekit will love to have a brother." Blackriver sighed.

"Thank you." Mistflower purred, leaving alone in the den with her and the black tom beside her.

"At least you look me." Blackriver mumbled.

* * *

"Acornkit, pass the moss-ball here!" I called out.

"No Acornkit, pass it here! Don't pass it to Jaykit, he's just a dumb kittypet." Bramblekit scoffed.

"He shouldn't be in the Clan, he won't ever be a good warriors like we'll be." Ashkit laughed.

"He couldn't even be a medicine cat, no way StarClan will send dreams to a kittypet!" Acornkit retorted.

"I bet he couldn't even catch a squirrel, kittypet's can't catch anything." Bramblekit laughed.

"I can catch a squirrel!" I scoffed.

"Than go catch one!" Ashkit challenged.

"I will!" I hissed.

"Jaykit, are you sure about this?" Shadekit whispered.

"I'll catch a squirrel and you'll all be sorry for making fun of me!" I growled, stomping out of the camp, ignoring my brother. I could hear the other kits stumbling after me but I ignored them. I jumped up at a tree and unsheathed my tiny claws, I tried to climb the tree but I fell into a pile of leaves.

"Ha! You can't even climb a tree." Ashkit snickered. Angrily, I got back onto my paws and tried to climb to tree once more. I managed to climb to the first branch. I sat and waited silently. I could hear a squirrel scurrying among the branches. It was on the branch directly above me, I could reach it. _I'll show them. Then they won't tease me anymore! _

"Jaykit, be careful!" Shadekit mewed. I ignored my brother and leapt at the squirrel, it darted away before I could catch it. I tried to grab hold of the branch but I was already falling. Luckily, I wasn't too high and I landed in a pile of leaves. I shook the leaves from my black pelt.

"See? The dumb kittypet couldn't even catch a squirrel." Bramblekit laughed as Acornkit, Ashkit and him raced back to the camp.

"Don't listen to them, Jaykit." Shadekit mewed. _Maybe they're right, Maybe I am just a dumb kittypet. _

* * *

"Jaypaw come on!" Shadepaw called. I followed my brother to the top of the ravine, our mentors close behind. I could see Lilypaw and Dawnpaw behind us, they padded with their mentors as well.

"Hey Shadepaw, I'll race you to the bottom!" I challenged.

"You're on little brother!" Shadepaw laughed, bolting forward. I ran after him, I turned to see how close I was to him when I bumped into Tallstrike, one of the senior warriors.

"Mouse-brained kittypet! Watch where your going!" He snapped.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it Jaypaw, he's always being mean. Just ignore him." Shadepaw scoffed. I nodded, but I couldn't ignore him, or the rest of the Clan. Everyone was always taunting me about being a kittypet. On the outside I was ignoring it but on the inside I was torn and broken. _Will anyone ever trust me? _

"Look! We're at four trees!" Shadepaw sighed.

"I don't know why the kittypet gets to come to the gathering and Bramblepaw doesn't." Ashpaw muttered.

"Lay off it will you?" Shadepaw growled at them.

"What's wrong? The dumb kittypet can't speak up for himself? He has to get his big brother to do it for him." Acornpaw laughed.

"Shadepaw isn't his brother, Shadepaw is a Clan cat, not a kittypet." Ashpaw scoffed.

"Shadepaw, are you soft like a kittypet now?" Acornpaw gasped.

"No! Just stop being jerks to my brother." Shadepaw growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Son, keep your claws sheathed. The gathering is a time for peace." Stormstrike scoffed.

"Sorry Stormstrike." Shadepaw sighed, sheathing his claws as our father padded away.

"Come on Jaypaw, let's leave these two jerks alone." Shadepaw mewed. _They're right, Who am I trying to fool? Shadepaw isn't my brother, I don't have a family. I'm just a stupid kittypet who can't do anything right._

* * *

"Jaypaw, do you want to be Clan leader someday?" Shadepaw asked. We were sitting in the training hollow, waiting for our mentors.

"No." I told him truthfully.

"Why not? You get to lead your Clan, and sometimes get dreams from StarClan." Shadepaw asked.

"Because StarClan won't send dreams to a kittypet. All I want is for my Clan mates to accept me." I sighed,

"Don't do that." Shadepaw scoffed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Start feeling sorry yourself. Don't believe anything those mangy-flea pelts Ashpaw, Acornpaw and Bramblepaw tell you." Shadepaw hissed.

"But everything they say is true! I'm nothing but a dumb kittypet." I scoffed, resting my head in the warm sand of the hollow.

"No it isn't! They just say that stuff because they know it gets to you. Just ignore them." Shadepaw mewed. _That's easy for you to say, you were born into the Clan. Everyone accepts you for you, you aren't the one getting taunted everyday. You don't know what it's like to be an outcast._

* * *

"Shadepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Shadeflight!" Blackstar purred. I watched proudly as my brother received his warrior name. We had trained long and hard for this, I wasn't going to let anything bring me down, not even Acornflame, Bramblescar and Ashfire's taunts.

"Jaypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Jaysong!" Blackstar purred. I licked his shoulder respectfully and padded over to Blackriver, Shadeflight and Mistflower.

"I can't believe you're the tiny kit I found on the border all those moons ago, you've grown into a strong warrior, Dustin." She purred. I smiled, remembering my kittypet name. It had been a long time since I had heard it, just thinking about it made me happy. _But I'm not Dustin, not anymore. Now, I am Jaysong of EchoClan!_

* * *

"It is a terrible loss, Blazeleap will be missed. I will announce the name new deputy at moon high!" Blackstar announced. The EchoClan deputy had died trying to drive out a fox. I turned to my apprentice, Bumblepaw. He sat, his gaze on the ground, his tail wrapped around his paws. Blazeleap was his father. He was all he had left, his mother had died when was just a kit and he had no littermates. Now he was alone.

"I know I'm going to be the new deputy." Ashfire boasted.

"It might be Shadeflight, he would make a good deputy." Acornflame shrugged.

"Well, there's one cat who defiantly won't deputy." Bramblescar mewed.

"Who?" Ashfire frowned.

"As if you have to ask!" Bramblescar laughed.

"Jaysong you mouse-brain! There's no way Blackstar would choose a kittypet for the deputy when there are so many cats here with _EchoClan _blood." Acornflame scoffed. I lashed my tail angrily. _Can't they just come off it? They don't need to tease me anymore! I'm a warrior! _

"Jaysong just ignore them." Shadeflight mewed.

"You always tell me that." I scoffed.

"And I'm going to keep telling you that until you actually do!" Shadeflight retorted. _I can't ignore it. It hurts, like someone's clawing at my heart everyday. It's been like that ever since Mistflower found me, just some cat repeatedly clawing at my heart for moons and now one cares. _

* * *

"I have thought long and hard as to who the new deputy should be," Blackstar started. The camp was dead silent, I could hear a mouse scurry by.

"Who is it?" One of the warriors called out.

"The new EchoClan deputy will be Jaysong! Many of you doubted Jaysong when he first came but he was worked hard to earn your trust. He will be the new EchoClan deputy!" Blackstar purred. My eyes widened. _Me? But there are plenty of other cats with EchoClan blood! Theres Shadeflight, Acornflame, Ashfire even Bramblescar! There are lots of other cats, why me? _

"Jaysong?" someone called out.

"The kittypet?" someone else called out.

"We can't have a kittypet as a deputy!" Ashfire hissed.

"We'll be the laughing-stock of the whole forest!" Bramblescar added.

"EchoClan won't be taken seriously." Said one of the senior warriors.

"Jaysong can't be deputy!" A she-cat hissed.

"Enough! That is my decision, Jaysong will be EchoClan's new deputy!" Blackstar growled, disappearing into his den without another word. I glanced over at Shadeflight who turned away. _I've taken his dream without even trying. He won't forgive me easily for this. _

* * *

Eight times. Only one more to go.

Blackstar had died from green cough, I had gone to the moonstone to receive my nine lives from StarClan. I had already been visited by eight cats, Blackriver, Mistflower, Blackstar, Blazeleap and four other StarClan cats. _What if no one will listen to a kittypet? _I thought anxiously. I let the idea slip and focused on StarClan. _Who will be the ninth? _I thought. A black she-cat approached me.

"With this life, I give you Strength. For you to ignore the other cats taunting you." She purred.

"Who are you?" I asked, she seemed so familiar but I couldn't figure out where I had seen her before.

"Dustin it is me, you're mother." She purred.

"You aren't Blackriver." I frowned.

"No, your _real _mother." She mewed.

"Why did you leave me on the border?" I asked her.

"Because I had to. My twolegs would have given you away, I didn't want that. I wouldn't know where you were. So I left you on the border, knowing an EchoClan patrol would find you. I knew my brother would take you into his Clan." She purred.

"Blackstar is your brother?" I asked.

"Yes. Blackstar joined the Clan long ago, he used to meet up with me on the border. He told me wonderful things about his Clan, so I knew it would be a great place for you." She mewed.

"Than Blackstar was a kittypet?" I asked. She nodded.

"I must go now my son, I always loved you." She purred, fading away. I awoke, my nosed pressed against the glowing stone.

"How did it go?" Stonefall, the medicine cat asked.

"It went great." I purred.

"Wonderful, let's go back to camp then, Jay_star._" He purred. _If the Clan listened to Blackstar, maybe they'll listen to me. Blackstar was a great leader, and he was a kittypet. Who says I can't be great like him? _


	2. The Fire Inside

This is CreatClan Challenge #2

**Title:** A Promise

**Summary:** Honeypelt makes a promise to protect her perfect daughter the day she was born, she didn't know that promise would be hard to keep. Especially once the Clan finds out the Sweetpaw is a freak. But Honeypelt doesn't care if her daughter is evil or dangerous, she believes there is hope for Sweetpaw and she is willing to die fighting for what she believes in

* * *

I snarled at the tom in front of me, my teeth barred, I wouldn't let him get my daughter, even if she was dangerous. Even if she was evil, she was still my daughter and I knew there was still hope for her. I didn't care if he killed me, I would die fighting for what I believed in.

"Honeypelt you don't have to this, I don't want to hurt you. You're my sister but we can't let Sweetpaw live, she's too dangerous. She could kill anyone of us!" he hissed. I knew he was right, but I still couldn't let him do it. I wouldn't let him kill my only daughter.

"No. I don't care Raventail. You won't get her." I growled, slashing at him. I could see a trickle of blood drip from his face, where I had slashed at him and I immediately regretted it. _What am I doing? Fighting my little brother? _But then I remembered what he was trying to do and I snarled at him again.

"Than I have no choice. I'm sorry sister." He growled, slashing my throat. I stared into his blue eyes and knew I was dying. I didn't think my little brother had it in him, to kill his own sister, his only littermate. But I guess he's more loyal to his clan than to me. Then I realized, _He'll get to her. _I thought as everything flashed before my eyes.

* * *

"It's a she-cat!" Larkbreeze, the medicine cat purred. I smiled warmly at my only kit. I didn't care that there was only one, she was perfect. She had a cream-colored pelt and one black paw, she was just perfect.

"What are you going to name her?" Tigerkit asked. I glanced at the small tom. He too was an only kit, he was the only other kit in the nursery. It was nice that little Tigerkit would have another kit to play with. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to grow up alone, I had always had my brother Raventail at my side, even now he sat beside me, looking admiringly at my daughter.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Raventail purred. I smiled and stared at my daughter, thinking of the perfect name for the perfect daughter. I wanted everything to be perfect for her, her name, her mentor, her warrior name, maybe even her mate and kits when she was older.

"Her name will be Sweetkit." I purred, pulling her close to my belly. _I'll always protect you, no matter what. _I vowed as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm faster than you are!" Sweetkit purred. I watched as Sweetkit raced around the camp with Tigerkit. She had grown big for two moons old, and yet she could beat Tigerkit, who was four, almost five moons old in a race. _She's faster than I expected. _

"You're cheating!" Tigerkit accused. I laughed quietly. It was a nice warm new-leaf day. They had woken up only a few moments before and the two were already arguing. _I suppose kits will be kits._

"I am not!" Sweetkit scoffed.

"You are too! There's no way you could be me fairly, I'll be an apprentice in two moons!" Tigerkit retorted.

"Well, I can beat you in a fight!" Sweetkit giggled.

"Wanna bet?" Tigerkit challenged.

"You're on!" Sweetkit purred, leaping at the tom. I watched as the two kits wriggled playfully on the sandy hollow. I padded back into the nursery and lay on my bed of moss. I closed my eyes. I started falling asleep when Sweetkit's screaming awoke me. Adrenaline kicked in and I was by her side in a heart-beat. It wasn't Sweetkit who was hurt, it was Tigerkit. His stomach was split open, he screeched in pain. Moondapple was crying, begging Larkbreeze to help him but she shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. His wound is too fatal, he's going to join StarClan." she mewed sadly.

"No! You can do something you just won't!" She screamed, nudging her son. Her touch only made Tigerkit scream even more. Tigerkit's ear-piercing wail echoed through the camp. The whole Clan watched in horror, no one knew what to do to help him.

"Did I do that to him?" Sweetkit asked, she was breathing hard trying to keep herself from crying. I could tell she was scared for her best friend.

"No, you didn't." I reassured her. _What else could I tell her? _I glanced back at Tigerkit, his screaming stopped, he lay motionless. _Tigerkit has joined StarClan now. _Moondapple's wails filled the camp now, she kept screaming for Tigerkit to wake up.

"Than what did?" She asked.

"I don't know." I mewed, cause it was true. I didn't know what did that to him, but I refused to believe it was her.

* * *

"There's a fox on our territory, I'm going to lead a patrol to drive it off, I'll take Honeypelt, Raventail, Sweetpaw and Crowpaw." Silverfoot mewed. I padded along-side my brother, daughter and apprentice over to the deputy. She explained where the den was and we left. I could smell squirrels, mice, voles rabbits and bids but I knew hunting wasn't my priority right now, it was driving away that fox. I could scent the fox's den as we drew closer. I could make out the rusty pelt of a fox in the distance. It spotted our patrol as we neared.

"Honeypelt, you go around the outside and," Silverfoot started but she was interupted by the foxes snarl. I barred its teeth in anger. The fox arched it's back before leaping. I closed my eyes tight, expecting the fox's teeth to puncture my neck. When nothing happened I saw my daughter. Sweetpaw step forward.

"Sweetpaw no!" I screamed but she ignored me. She glared at the fox, I watched as the fox was flung backwards and hit it's back on a nearby tree. It fell to the ground, dead. It was as if StarClan had picked up and threw it, but it hadn't been StarClan who did that to the fox, it had been my daughter, Sweetpaw.

"What happened there?" Crowpaw asked in disbelief. The entire patrol glanced at Sweetpaw who only shrugged as if she was as confused as we were.

"Let's go back to camp and tell everyone the fox won't be coming back." She mewed, turning away from us. Raventail stepped in front of her.

"No, not until you tell us what just happened." Raventail growled.

"I don't know what happened." She insisted.

"What did you do? You like, threw that fox backwards." Crowpaw mewed.

"I told you, I don't know what happened. Let's just go, alright?" She snapped, shoving Raventail aside.

"Your daughter is a freak." Raventail spat, racing after her.

* * *

"Honeypelt, what happened on the patrol?" Jaggedstar asked. He had spoken to each of us individually in his den except for Sweetpaw.

"Well, we rid of that fox. It won't be coming back." I mewed cautiously. I didn't want to say anything that would harm my daughter in any way, but I knew the others, Silverfoot, Raventail and Crowpaw must have told him something about Sweetpaw because he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"I know about what happened with Sweetpaw, I don't quite understand it but it would explain Tigerkit's death." Jaggedstar mewed.

"Sweetpaw didn't kill Tigerkit!" I growled. _I won't believe that my perfect little kit killed her best friend, she isn't a freak. She is a perfectly normal apprentice, there's an explanation for everything, we just need to think about it. _

"You're upset, it must be hard to have a daughter who is different." Jaggedstar mewed.

"There is nothing wrong with Sweetpaw!" I spat, turning away from his den. I padded outside to see my angry Clan mates, all surrounding Sweetpaw. _No! I can't let them hurt her! _I ran and jumped off of the great rock, landing in front of my daughter, protecting her from my angry Clan mates.

I snarled at the tom in front of me, my teeth barred, I wouldn't let him get my daughter, even if she was dangerous. Even if she was evil, she was still my daughter and I knew there was still hope for her. I didn't care if he killed me, I would die fighting for what I believed in.

"Honeypelt you don't have to this, I don't want to hurt you. You're my sister but we can't let Sweetpaw live, she's too dangerous. She could kill anyone of us!" Raventail hissed. I knew he was right, but I still couldn't let him do it. I wouldn't let him kill my only daughter.

"No. I don't care Raventail. You won't get her." I growled, slashing at him. I could see a trickle of blood drip from his face, where I had slashed at him and I immediately regretted it. _What am I doing? Fighting my little brother? _But then I remembered what he was trying to do and I snarled at him again.

"Than I have no choice. I'm sorry sister." He growled, slashing my throat. I stared into his blue eyes and knew I was dying. I didn't think my little brother had it in him, to kill his own sister, his only littermate. But I guess he's more loyal to his clan than to me. _I'm sorry Sweetpaw, I've failed you. _I thought as my heart stopped beating.


	3. Twist

This is Challenge #3 for CreateClan

**Title:** Sharp Tooth

**Summary:** Otterpaw will do anything to keep her forbidden love a secret. (Sorry! Couldn't really think of anything else.)

* * *

I glanced up at the night sky, the warm green-leaf breeze blowing through my white fur. I could hear the crickets singing their song in the distant, owls hooting in their trees, frogs croaking by the marsh. It was peaceful, and quiet. There couldn't be anything more peaceful than that. I looked down at my reflection in the lake, seeing my bright blue eyes stare back at me. I glanced back up at the sky to see a shooting star go by. _I hope to StarClan that no one finds out, _I thought. I heard a branch crack behind me, the moon light shined brightly onto my brother's white fur. I sighed in relief, Ripplepaw knew about my secret, I knew I could trust him.

"Are you meeting him tonight?" He asked. I had been meeting up with the StormClan tom, Fawnpaw ever since I had met him at the gathering, three moons ago. We met up beside the lake at night so no one would find out. Ripplepaw had followed me once, but he gave me his word that he wouldn't say anything to anyone and I know Ripplepaw will never break his promise, especially a promise he made to me.

"No." I told him. He sighed in relief, I just rolled my eyes. Ripplepaw had never liked Fawnpaw, from the moment Ripplepaw met the StormClan tom he despised him. I tried to get the to get to know each other but it was like trying to teach a squirrel to swim; pointless but not impossible. I think Ripplepaw is purposely being stubborn and pretending to hate Fawnpaw but there isn't really any way to find out.

"What are you doing here then?" He asked, sitting next to me on the shore, our pelts brushing. I smiled, remembering when we used to sneak out as kits just to watch the sun rise and set over the lake. It was beautiful. We don't have any time for that anymore, our mentors make sure to keep us busy with hunting and training. The only time we can get out is at night.

"I came out here to watch the stars, listen to the crickets sing their song, the owl's hoot, and the frogs croak. To try to catch a shooting star, which I did just before you arrived. If you had been any earlier you probably would have caught it too. I suppose I came out here to do the things we haven't done since mom died." I sighed. Our mother, Riverstream had died in battle the day we were made apprentices. She used to take us out to the lake everyday just to listen to all the different sounds.

"It feels different to be sitting here without mom, it feels empty." Ripplepaw closed his eyes, as if trying to bring back Riverstream's memory. He smiled, as if remembering something but it soon faded as if the memory disappeared. He opened his eyes and we just stared out on the lake in silence, watching the moon's reflection shine onto the lakes surface.

"Ripplepaw, do you remember when we were kits, fishing for the tiny minnows? When mom had to pull you out of the lake because you leaned in too close to catch the minnow and you fell in? The nursery reeked of fish for half a moon." I laughed.

"I don't remember that." Ripplepaw lied, smiling. I shoved him playfully into the lake. His head disappeared into the lake. I glanced around nervously for his white pelt. _Where did he go? _My eyes widened in fright as I searched for my brother. _Ripplepaw, please be okay! _I screamed as Ripplepaw surfaced and pulled me into the lake. I felt a chill as my pelt soaked.

"You should have seen your face!" Ripplepaw laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled, pulling myself out of the lake. I shook my fur dry and began licking my paws.

"What's wrong? Did you think I drowned?" Ripplepaw sneered.

"You could have drowned." I scoffed.

"I'm a BrookeClan cat, I learned to swim when I was a kit!" He retorted. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to lick myself clean. Ripplepaw slithered out of the water like an otter. _Riverstream should have name him Otterkit. Instead of me, it suits him better. _I thought. He shook his wet pelt, spraying me with water.

"Ripplepaw!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Otterpaw. It's just a little water." He laughed.

"Whatever, let's go back to camp before that blabber-mouth Wetpaw tells Pebblestar we left." I scoffed, shaking my fur dry again. Ripplepaw and me walked back to camp without another word.

* * *

"Otterpaw are you even listening to me?" My mentor, Splashtail asked.

"Yes." I nodded. I had my head in the clouds, tonight was when I would meet up with Fawnpaw by the lake as I did every second night. All I could think about was him.

"You're mind is clearly elsewhere, why don't you take a fish to the elders den and then take something for yourself." Splashtail sighed. I nodded reluctantly before padded over to the fresh-kill pile. I chose a large fish for the elders and padded over to them. I dropped it at their paws and they eat it without hesitation.

"Thank you Otterpaw, you're so much like your mother." Dapplestream, the eldest cat in the Clan purred. I beamed proudly. It was an honor to be compared to my mother, she was a very great she-cat. She was well-respected among the Clans, it was an accident that she died. They were fighting close to a cliff and my mother had lost her footing and fell. It was no cat's fault, but we all still missed her dearly.

"Goodbye!" I called to the elders before padding to the fresh-kill pile. I took a fish for myself before padding over to Ripplepaw who was eating his lunch as well.

"You're meeting up with Fawnpaw tonight, aren't you?" He mewed. I swallowed my bite of fish before answering him.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Just don't get caught." He sighed, stumbling to his paws and padding over to his mentor. I finished my fish before searching for Splashtail. _I've never gotten caught before, I'm not going to get caught anytime soon either. _

* * *

I padded around the stepping stones, carefully placing my paws so I wouldn't make any noise. When I reached the shore I glanced up to see Fawnpaw waiting for me, his light brown pelt shined in the moonlight as Ripplepaw's fur had the night before. He smiled as I approached him.

"Hi Otterpaw." He purred, nuzzling my cheek.

"Hi." I mewed.

"What's new in BrookeClan?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Wetpaw is still as obnoxious and as annoying as always. What about StormClan?" I asked.

"Nothing really. We have a new apprentice, Dawnpaw. He can get really annoying." Fawnpaw shrugged.

"Probably not as annoying as Wetpaw." I scoffed.

"I wouldn't count on it." He smiled.

"No one can be more annoying than Wetpaw." I purred.

"Otterpaw, I love you. I won't ever stop seeing you." He purred. And that's the last thing I heard before a shark jumped out of the lake and bit off my head.

**THE END**


	4. Why?

This is Challenge #4 for CreateClan

**Title:** Could it be Worse?

**Summary:** _Could it be worse? _For Icestorm is can. Everything that can go wrong, is going wrong for her. She is losing everyone she loves slowly. She doesn't want to live this miserable life, Icestorm is starting to think life would be easier just to end it.

* * *

_Why? Why do bad things always happen to me? Are StarClan doing this on purpose? Do they wake up every morning and think, 'Hey, what else can we do to make Icestorm's life miserable?' I don't know why I deserve this life, I just want it all to end._

"There's only one kit, Icestorm. It's coming out!" The medicine cat, Ivyfeather purred. She began licking the small white bundle of fluff. I sighed in relief. _I can't wait till Stormpelt see's our beautiful kit. _Names swirled through my mind as I tried to pick one for mine and Stormpelt's perfect kit.

"Icestorm, I'm sorry." Ivyfeather mewed sadly.

"Sorry for what?" I narrowed my eyes at her. _This can't be good. _

"You daughter is dead. She died as soon as she was born. I'm sorry." She mewed, placing my daughters limp body at my side. I wanted to break down and cry, what would Stormpelt think? He won't accept me now, he wanted strong and healthy kits and our only kit is dead. He would think I wasn't perfect enough for him, that there was something wrong with me.

"I want to see my kit." I heard Stormpelt say. _Oh no! He's coming! _I tried to think about what I would tell him, try to reason with him but every time my mind drew a blank. All I could think about was my daughter.

"Come on in Stormpelt." Ivyfeather purred. I watched as my mate padded into the den.

"Where is our kit?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She's gone." I said sadly. I was prepared for what Stormpelt was going to say, I knew it wasn't going to be good. Stormpelt only wanted a perfect kit and a perfect mate. I wasn't a perfect mate and we didn't have a perfect kit, not anymore we didn't.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Stormpelt hissed. He lashed his tail angrily. I could see his black pelt bristling in fiery. _I'm pretty upset too, I'm just trying not to show it. _

"I'm sorry Stormpelt, but your kit didn't make it. She died when she was born." Ivyfeather said as she brushed past him, padding out of the den.

"She's dead?" He repeated.

"I'm sorry Stormpelt." I sobbed.

"No, I'm sorry Icestorm. We are no longer mates." He said coldly before padding out of the den without another word. _Why? Why Me? First I lose my daughter, than my mate? Could it get any worse? _

* * *

"Icestorm, are you coming on patrol?" Redstripe, my brother asked. I padded out of the warriors den. It had been two moons since my daughter died and I tried not to think about her. Hollystar had given me an apprentice, Fernpaw. I tried to teach her everything I could. I padded over to my brother. Beside him was Dustfur and Darkstorm, two senior warriors.

"Fernpaw!" I called. My apprentice didn't answer. I padded into the apprentice den, she wasn't there. I asked the other apprentices but none of them had seen her all morning.

"Redstripe have you seen Fernpaw?" I asked him.

"Sorry. I think she went out hunting earlier." He shrugged. I nodded and followed him out of the camp. We padded to the WindClan border, the gross scent of WindClan wafting through the air. Despite the WindClan scent, I could smell another scent. Blood. Redstripe must have scented it too because within moments he went bolting through the trees I gaped in horror as we reach where the blood was coming from. I nuzzled my head against Fernpaw's cheek, her face was as cold as ice. _Why? Why Me? First my daughter, than my mate and now my apprentice? Could it get any worse? _

* * *

"ShadowClan is attacking!" Dawnpaw screamed. I raced out of the warriors den to see ShadowClan cats piling into the camp. I launched myself at the nearest warrior. _Ratscar! _I had seen this tom at gatherings. I slashed at his flank. I smiled in satisfaction as blood spilled out. He caught me off guard, pinning me to the ground. I raked his belly with my hind-paws. Ratscar screeched in pain and a pushed him off me and stumbled to my paws. He leapt at me again but I moved out-of-the-way before he could get me. I jumped into his back bit down hard on his ear. The gray tom went limp as he dropped onto his back, crushing me beneath his weight. I could feel Ratscar being lifted as Redstripe pulled the heavy tom off of me. I nodded in thanks to my brother before jumping at another warrior. I wrestled with a golden she-cat, each taking turns biting each other, slashing at each other and snarling at each other.

"ShadowClan retreat!" Snakestar called. I watched in triumph as the ShadowClan cats fled. _That will teach them to mess with us! _

"Icestorm, I'm sorry." Cherrystripe mewed sadly.

"Sorry about what?" I asked, but I already knew. When I glanced over at the group of cats huddling in the center of the clearing I knew who it was they were crowding around. Who was the last cat I loved StarClan could take away from me? Redstripe was laying motionless in the middle of the camp. _Why? Why me? First my daughter, than my mate, after my apprentice and now my brother? It couldn't get any worse. _

* * *

I stood at the edge of the cliff where Redstripe and me used to venture. I remember daring each other to see who could get the closest to the edge. That was all a faded memory now. Redstripe was dead, my daughter was dead, my apprentice was dead and _I _was dead to my mate. I can't take this anymore. _Why? Why do bad things always happen to me? Are StarClan doing this on purpose? Do they wake up every morning and think, 'Hey, what else can we do to make Icestorm's life miserable?' I don't know why I deserve this life, I just want it all to end. _I took a deep breath before taking a step to the edge. _It won't be long before I see you. _I thought as I stepped off the edge, ending my miserable life.


	5. April's Monthly Writing Challenge

**This is April's Monthly Writing Challenge for CreateClan!**

**Tite: **Run

**Summary: **Swiftpaw doesn't understand why StarClan is sending his the same omen every night. When strange things begin to happen to windClan, Swift begins to place things together and he realises that he should have acted sooner.

* * *

_Run before you're done._

I awoke with a start. I had heard that prophecy every night for a moon, ever since I had become an apprentice. Every night, I would awaken because that prophecy haunted my dreams. I was afraid. Afraid of what the prophecy could mean. I shook the moss from my pelt before padding out of the den. The sun blinded my eyes as I stepped outside. I had to block the sun with my tail. I padded over to my mentor. He blocked the sun from my eyes so I lowered my tail.

"You're late." He growled.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I couldn't tell him why I was late. I was late because I had tried to catch up on my sleep. I had tried to catch up on my sleep because every night I awoke because that wretched prophecy had haunted my dreams.

"Swiftpaw!" Breezetail growled, cuffing my ear roughly.

"What? I hissed,swatting his paw away.

"I said, 'Do you want to go hunting on the ThunderClan border?" He growled, lashing his tail irritably.

"Yes!" I purred happily. _Maybe I'll see Hazelpaw! _Hazelpaw was a ThunderClan apprentice that I had met at my first gathering, two sun rises ago. We had lots of fun, laughing, playing, telling each other stories we had both heard from the elders when we were only kits. I had even raced her. Of course I had beaten her because I'm a WindClan cat. If we were having a race as to who could climb the highest Hazelpaw would surely have won, WindClan cats aren't too good at climbing. There weren't any trees at Four Trees though, besides the four huge oak trees that the four leaders stood on. No one had told me, but I knew we weren't allowed to climb those ones.

"Swiftpaw! What did I just say?" Breezetail hissed, lashing his tail angrily and digging his claws into the soil.

"You asked me if I wanted to go hunting on the ThunderClan border." I scoffed.

"No! After that." Breezetail prompted.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds and start paying attention. Maybe you should just stay here and take care of the elders." Breezetail growled.

"No!" I pleaded.

"Then listening! You're lucky I'm in a good mood. let's hope it stays that way." He growled.

"I will." I promised. _I don't want to stay behind and do some boring elder jobs! I want to go hunting on the ThunderClan border! _

"Swiftpaw let's go!" Breezetail called over his shoulder, annoyed. I bounded over to him smiling. I padded alongside him out of the camp and towards the border. The warm new-leaf breeze was blowing against our pelts.

"Here's a good place to hunt." He purred. I nodded and arched my back. I ready to pounce on a mouse nibbling on a seed when I heard someone scream. I bolted in their direction, abandoning my mouse. Breezetail was right behind me. I leaped through some brambles, they pierced my skin but I didn't care, I had to help my Clan mate. I managed to wriggle out of the brambles and I burst through some ferns.

"Breezetail! I don't know what happened! I found them like this!" His sister, Cherrybreeze cried. I stared down at the five limp cats. _Foxwhisper, Runningstream, Weaslescar, Owlwhisker and Spottedrain. _All five senior warriors were motionless.

"Swiftpaw, run to the camp and tell Brackenstar whats happened." Breezetail ordered. I nodded and dashed for the camp. I winced in pain as branches scratched my pelt but I didn't care. I gasped for breath as I neared the camp entrance. I heard cats shrieking as I padded into the camp. Cats were running around screaming. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were afraid. _What's happened here? _

"Swiftpaw!" My sister, Sedgepaw cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had to go check on the elders, and when I went into the den they were all motionless. They weren't breathing. Some of the senior warriors randomly fell to the ground too. We're waiting for Foxwhisper's patrol to come back." She explained through sobs.

"That's why I came back to camp. Breezetail, Cherrybreeze and me found Foxwhisper's patrol, they were all dead." I told her.

"What are we going to do?" She cried.

"I'm going to go talk to Brackenstar." I told her, brushing past her.

"You can't." She called over to me.

"Why not?" I scoffed.

"Because Brackenstar was one of the first to fall." She replied.

"What about Ravenstone?" I asked, glancing towards the medicine cat den.

"He's gone too." She shook her head.

"What's happening?" I wondered out loud.

"The oldest cats are getting hit with whatever it is first." She said.

"What?" I frowned at her.

"First Brackenstar, Ravenstone and the elders, then the senior warriors. Next it's going to be the younger warriors and then the oldest apprentices. then us and last of all the kits. Whatever is happening it's picking us all off. StarClan is getting rid of WindClan." Sedgepaw cried.

"Why don't you two go into the apprentice den? The warriors are going to discuss what is happening and what we are going to do about it." Poppystreak nudged us towards the apprentice den. I tried to protest but she shoved me into the den. I sighed and glanced around then den. I could see Littlepaw and Smallpaw cowering in the corner. they were given their names because they were both so small. Neither of them looked like apprentices. Sedgepaw and me were way bigger than them. They were as small as Rosekit and Gorsekit, the youngest kits in the Clan. It was sort of wierd that were bigger than them even though they were the two oldest apprentices in the WindClan. I sighed before curling up in my nest. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_Run before you're done._

I awoke, knowing what I had to do. I slowly crept out of the den, not to wake the other apprentices. The moonlight shined down onto my white and black-fur. I smiled, the moon was really thin. I would be a long time before the next gathering and by the time the moon was full again, WindClan would have perished. I pressed myself against the soil as one of the warriors glanced in my direction. I slowly crept forward when they turned away. I shot one last glance at my sister, curled up in her nest. She was asleep, her chest slowly lifting and then falling. _I'm going to miss you Sedgepaw, maybe I'll see you in StarClan. I'm sorry but I have to do this._ I thought before turning away. I knew that if I kept my glance on my sister one more time I knew it would be impossible to leave. All we had was each other and now I was taking that away from her. I stared around the camp one more time before sneaking over to the dirt-place. I snuck out through the dirt place and bolted across the moorland. I could feel the breeze blowing through my pelt, it felt great. The moon was shining down on me and the wind was blowing through my fur, it was beautiful. I decided to run fasted, in fear a warrior or even worse, Sedgepaw had caught me leaving and tried to come after me. I knew I had to do this, why else would StarClan send me this omen? I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't on the moorland anymore, I was in a forest. I could feel the branches and thorns pricking my skin but I kept running. I didn't care where I was going, I just ran. I ran before I was done.


End file.
